


Dangerous Philosophy

by toxictattoo



Category: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictattoo/pseuds/toxictattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han contemplates what Sean means and who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ponderosa

 

 

The road blurred and drifted beneath the wheels.

As the engine whirred and whined and the tires squealed from their slide, Sean's face was pure concentration. Just like he did everything else, he did it with his heart, with his _everything_.

Han was starting to appreciate that about the young American.

"So am I getting better?" Sean asked, when he risked a brief side look at Han.

Smiling back, Han gave him a half shrug. "A bit."

"A bit," and he flicked his wrist with the brake again.

"You're doing alright. At the next bend, pull off at the overlook."

Winding down and popping the clutch, Sean swung the car in an arc and slid to a stop in the gravel pull off spot. A cloud of dust wafted over the car and lifted into the breeze to carry it above the valley that stretched out below.

Han got out of the car and walked around to lean on the hood. He waited until Sean joined him before he spoke. "Figured you could do with a break."

"I was doing just fine, Han," Sean said. It wasn't really an argument because Sean leaned on the car with him and they stared out over the view.

Silence between them wasn't strained or uncomfortable. If either one of them had something to say, then it would be said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"This country is really pretty," Sean said after a while.

Good. He was starting to slow down. Sean stayed on the edge, perched on the red line and Han recognized it for what it was; the whole James Dean `live fast and die young' mentality.

`Dying young' had nothing to offer life except a pretty corpse, if you were lucky enough not to mangle it in your `live fast' philosophy.

"I'm surprised you even slowed down to notice."

"I notice." There was a hint of defensiveness in Sean's voice but it was easy and playful. He gave Han a grin and pushed up from the car, walking to the edge of the road.

Sean stretched his arms up and his back peeked through where his t-shirt lifted to expose the small patch of skin. "It feels like I'm this..." his arms dropped to his side and he shrugged, turning to face Han. "I don't know, maybe just..." he waved his hands.

"Like you're a _Stranger in A Strange Land_?"

"Yeah. Like that."

Han shook his head at the missed literary reference. "It would probably do you good to read every once in while."

"I read."

"Yeah?"

He walked back over to where Han was still reclined and kicked at his feet to stand between them. "Engine manuals."

The way Sean moved, it was so full of easy grace for someone who appeared to only eat, sleep and dream cars. It brought their bodies very close, close enough Han could feel the air between them heat and he took that for the sign it was meant to be. Sean was comfortable with him and wanted the comfort of their touch.

Han's snort dissolved into a soft chuckle. He hooked his arm around Sean's neck and pulled their bodies flush. "There's more out there than engines and racing, Sean."

"Maybe. But it ain't right now. I'm living right now."

"Dangerous philosophy."

"Yeah." Sean leaned easily against him and with their bodies rubbing against each other; it was starting to have an effect. "So, Han, am I still-"

"DK's kryptonite?"

"Yeah."

With a shake of his head, Han cupped the back of Sean's and tugged him into a kiss. There wasn't anything gentle or easy about it. It said in its simple pleasure, _no more talk_.

Because that was something Han didn't think Sean was ready for.

Sean _had_ started out, just as Han told him, as Takashi's `kryptonite', his weakness. What he never told Sean was _why_ it worked that way. Sean probably suspected it was because he was fresh blood in the racing scene and to an extent that was true.

Mainly, Sean was meant to be a diversion. He kept Takashi off-balance, kept his attention elsewhere. Takashi played at being yakuza in the storeroom, some petty side business his Uncle couldn't get anyone else to take. He was still all ego and bluster; the trappings of the male youth. Sean threatened that, threatened his standing with his high school girl, threatened his supremacy on the road.

And while Takashi, the Drift King with his stormy ego, postured to hold on to his reign and his girl, Han was able to operate his deals in the shadows, under the radar. Takashi never noticed.

"I ain't into guys, you know," Sean said when they parted for breath. They were both already breathing hard from the intense sparking between them and the hard lines in their jeans that dueled between them fed that like fuel to a fire.

"You keep saying that, Sean. What _are_ you into that you keep coming back for," Han's fingers gestured between them, "this?"

"I ain't into guys," Sean repeated, "but I am into you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Han tilted his head and looked down into Sean's smiling face. "Then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Prove it."

"Ahright," Sean said with that slow drawl Han was starting to love. He especially loved to hear his name wrapped in it. When Sean dropped to his knees and opened Han's jeans to pull his dick out, that was it. That was what this thing with Sean was about. It was more than just poking at Takashi's inflated ego.

This was about what Han wanted. Running, staying one step ahead, drifting and needing someone he trusted to his back. There would come a time when Sean would probably hook up with Neela and they'd make pretty babies together if she could ever shake the shadow of the Kamata family. Han would move on to the next thing that struck his fancy when his time in Tokyo was up.

Then Sean's hot, greedy mouth took him in with one swift descent. Han agreed with him. This was about the _right now_. The future could take care of itself.

 


End file.
